By the Letter
by naTALAya
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE chapter8! R&R please! NON-YAOI! in love's problems, one tries to seek advice.... not knowing that the very person he was asking from was the very ANSWER that he was looking for ÜœÜ a riVal between FUJIMA AND KOGURE!
1. A Hint of the Past

By the Letter  
  
By: naTaLaya  
  
* Author's disclaimer: I don't own the characters of slam dunk blah blah blah.Ü but of course I added a few =)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Ayisha sighed to herself, rubbing her eyes, weary and tired. She was two hours past her bedtime. As she glanced at her bed, she felt it tempting her to give it a break and lie down on the soft newly washed cushions. She shook her head forcing herself to continue working on her advice column. She stretched her hands in both directions and tied her long brown hair into a ponytail.  
  
" Why?! Why do people have so many problems?!" She blurted out in total exhaustion.  
  
Ayisha Callaway, a third year student at Shohoku High, was a member of Shohoku High's official school paper, The Flame. A transferee from Shoyo during her 2nd year, she already displayed a tremendous passion in writing and doing layout for the school paper. Being half-American and half- Japanese made her knowledge of both cultures an asset displayed in her writing. Because of her dedication, she was given the task as layout editor for the paper. Aside from this, she was assigned a new task as anonymous writer for an advice column.  
  
Since the new column came out, letters have been pouring in from students in school, all sounding desperate and eager for advice. As a result, she had to read every letter, trying to pick out letters that were worthy of publishing.  
  
" Since when did I become an expert in love?!" She said to herself as she began to pull out a letter from the pack, and began to read another love problem.  
  
" Dear Natalia, .." She paused, smiling to herself, liking the sound of her pen name. She began to read silently.  
  
' Have you ever felt you love someone so much? That no matter what you do, no matter you say.you just can't seem to forget that person? It's been more than a year since she left me.and I couldn't blame her for that because I know I've hurt her badly. Unbelievable as it may seem, I love her.still.with all my heart and soul.and I miss her terribly. I haven't seen her for a long time. but I can remember and envision her very face. her smile, and the twinkle in her eyes, everything till the finest detail. That's why it hurts me so badly. I try mentally choke myself.why did I have to hurt her! You don't know the agony I feel at night.whenever I see our picture. she's cradled in my arms . we seemed so together.so perfect. and so real. I really have to forget her. I really have to, cause remembering her won't do me good, any longer. This longing is dangerous! I'm so depressed I might end up getting involved in fraternities, or drugs, or gangs.who knows?! I don't know anymore! Can you help me? Desperate, Jaded'  
  
Ayisha felt a flow of depression wash over her. With letters like these, she really had to stop reading, or else, she'd feel the whole world on top of her shoulders. How can anyone listen to so many problems? After awhile, she smiled to herself. This was the kind of letter worth publishing, emotional, real, and depressing. With a sense of need to comfort someone, she took her pen and started to write down her own advice on a new clean sheet of paper.  
  
' First of all..never ever forget her. I honestly, don't believe you can do it. You yourself know the intensity of your love for her. and I know you alone have the knowledge and the power to forget her. but don't. Because later you'll soon realize, that you can never forget someone as beautiful and as loving her. You can never forget someone you've almost given your whole life to.to someone you gave your all. Don't think also of getting into those dangerous bad habits. For one thing, they can never ever make you let go of the pain that you hold on to. Forget the pain? For awhile. maybe but not forever. It can make you forget but it can never heal you. Your continuous love for her will. Never stop loving her, if there's one thing you can't fight, it's that feeling of tremendous over-flowing love. Stopping it would hurt you more. You can love her as much as you want. All my advices may seem easy to follow.but the hardest thing to do is acceptance. Pain is never hard to accept at first.but I believe you can. You have that love inside you that can heal a thousand wounds. DON'T GO INTO BAD HABITS. DON'T FORGET YOUR LOVE HER. CONTINUE LOVING HER. And . ACCEPT THE PAIN THAT GOES WITH IT. Remember that! Ü Get it? Got it? GOOD. =)'  
  
She placed the cap on her ballpen and placed it back in the tin can. She smiled contentedly as she read her advice again. Giving that advice wasn't that hard, especially when she herself had experienced the same thing. Her smile slowly faded away remembering the guy that she had to leave behind. Those advices she gave were the very things that she knew she had to do to be able to get over him, but she knew very well, deep in her heart that it was impossible.  
  
Unfragmented memories began to play in her mind, as it flashed happiness, pain, and regret across her face. She slowly cleaned her table, got up, and laid herself down on the mattress. She looked at a picture that was positioned near her night lamp. It was the image of the guy that she so painfully had to leave behind. It wasn't just because of personal reasons that she had to go. She tried to use her father's transfer of jobs as another excuse for leaving him, but she knew it wasn't true. She was hurt and weak that she had to leave him. She closed her eyes trying to remove the pricking feeling that the picture was giving her. She still loved him for that she was sure. She still loved the gentle and popular guy, back in Shoyo, the guy with the name .. Kenji Fujima. 


	2. Are we to meet again?

CHAPTER 2  
  
" Akagi, we need to be there by 8am. Is the team ready?" Kogure asked his captain. The Shohoku team had just finished their training. Tired and eager for sleep, some of the members groaned at Kogure's persistence.  
  
" What is it this time, Glasses Boy?! The Genius Sakuragi needs a time to rest too, you know!" The red headed boy complained as he stuffed his uniform inside his sports bag, and slumped it over his shoulders.  
  
" Shut up. You fool." Rukawa said icily. Sakuragi's face started reddened with anger.  
  
" You want to fight me, huh? You should've told me that earlier! I could've proven to everyone that you're a really stupid idiot in basketball!" Sakuragi said, as he struggled to get out from Mitsui and Ryota's grip.  
  
Unable to control his irritation, Akagi hit Sakuragi in the head.  
  
" GORI! Ouch! Why did you have to do that?! It's not my fault! Rukawa started it!" Sakuragi complained.  
  
" Yes, we're ready." Akagi said, ignoring the irritating complaints from Sakuragi.  
  
" Where are we exactly going, Glasses Boy? You haven't said a word about it. Why the hurry I mean?" Sakuragi asked, following the rest of the team, as they went out the locker.  
  
" One of the sport columnists for The Flame came up to me last week. They wanted to schedule us for an interview." Kogure replied.  
  
" Really?! They probably want to find out how the Genius manages to help the team in winning the game! Ha! Well, I know exactly what to tell them. It's really not that easy, being a genius in basketball is something innate and."  
  
WHAM! Ayako couldn't take it anymore that she slapped her paper fan on Sakuragi's head.  
  
" Can you stop you useless blabbering, Sakuragi?" Ayako reprimanded, giving Sakuragi an irritated and feisty look. Sakuragi ended up hiding behind Mitsui's back. "Kogure, why do they want to know about us?" Ayako asked, allowing Kogure to continue talking.  
  
" Well, from what I remember, I think they want to find out how prepared are we for the semi-championship game versus Shoyo."  
  
Emotions of fear, anticipation, and excitement silenced the team, as they walked with pride and dignity through the campus halls. Students whispered in amazement as they passed by, knowing that from where they came from, the team had showed a great deal of improvement. Akagi smiled contentedly to himself, knowing that this time, they're well prepared for this battle.  
  
-*-  
  
Ayisha ran across the vast football field, towards the cream colored building, up towards the third floor. Her heart was pumping faster than she could handle. It wasn't that she was late. It wasn't until 9 before classes would start but she knew she had a lot of things to fix, just in time for the printing of the month's edition.  
  
She dashed toward the last room in the hallway, upon reaching the third floor. The Flame's office wasn't that big but it was the busiest place she'd ever seen. Ringing phone's went off almost every 5 minutes, the buzzing sound of printer's could be heard in almost every corner, and the monotonous sound of the keys as they were pressed on the keyboard, were the usual melodic rhythms heard within the room. She paused for awhile upon closing the door, as she went in. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling the hyped aura, she exhaled it slowly and went to her own cubicle.  
  
She was about to start typing when she heard unfamiliar male voices from the room next to her. She stood up and peeked over the wall, her eyes darting to the door slightly ajar as it connected to the next room. She could see her bestfriend, Irene, with her long ebony black hair swaying as she laughed. Irene was talking to someone, of that Ayisha was sure but she couldn't figure out. to whom?  
  
Provoked by her own curiosity, she slipped out of her own cubicle and crept towards the door. She tried to look for her editor-in-chief. Realizing that she wouldn't be here for more than half an hour, she peeked in the room. There seated in a semi-circle, where the boys of the Shohoku team, and Irene right in front of them.  
  
" So, you guys are that prepared, huh?" Irene asked.  
  
" Definitely. I've got these boys practicing morning, afternoon, and evening." Akagi replied proudly.  
  
" You got that right! Gori here been's grilling us to do almost what any athlete can do! Run, swim, jog, box.who knows, we'll do probably YOGA later!" Sakuragi remarked. A few snickers were heard from the team.  
  
Akagi's face turned from serious to an irritated image of a gorilla. " I'll make you do it if I had to you Idiot. Just so you can take your mind of my sister for awhile." Akagi snapped back.  
  
Sakuragi's face reddened hearing Akagi mention his sister. Of course, everyone knew by then how much he liked Haruko.  
  
" I don't think that will happen, Akagi." Ryota quipped.  
  
" Talking from experience, aren't you, Ryota? As if everyone doesn't know your supposedly hidden desire for Ayako! Haaaaaaaaaaa! Note that down will you, Irene! Ryota's inlove with Ayako! " Sakuragi teased as he nudged Ryota's side with his elbow.  
  
Irene laughed together with the whole team, as they noticed Ayako blush. She waited while the laughter quieted down, and continued with her interview.  
  
" So, any clues as to who the five lucky guys will be for the starting line- up?" Irene asked.  
  
" That will be a surprise. Of course, we don't want any leaks to happen right? Our first five will be the ticket in winning the game against Shoyo!" Kogure replied proudly. The whole team nodded in agreement and Irene jotted down what Kogure had to say. But Ayisha's feeling was different. She felt her stomach sicken, hearing the sound of a word that used to be familiar to her ears.  
  
" Shoyo." Ayisha silently said to herself. 


	3. Seeking advice

* Author's disclaimer: again.. I don't own the characters of slam dunk in any way.but of course, I added the characters of Ayisha and Irene! Although I like Fujima-san very much and although this may seem as a Fujima-fic, it's not exactly it. Just wait and see for the turn of events alright? Keep your reviews coming please?  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
" O, hi Ayish!" Irene exclaimed, noticing the girl peeking through the door.  
  
"Huh?" Ayisha said, stunned that her bestfriend had caught her.  
  
" Have you been listening to the interview? Why don't you come in?" Irene suggested, motioning her to go to her.  
  
Ayisha blushed slightly as she came out from behind the door, and closed it. She turned and faced the guys. She could almost feel them towering over her even if she knew they were just seated. She walked towards her bestfriend, and stood behind her seat.  
  
" I'm sure you know them right?" Irene asked.  
  
Ayisha nodded in return.  
  
" Well, guys..uh Ayisha-san..and.Ayisha-san.the team of Shohoku." Irene introduced.  
  
Kogure grinned at the shy girl standing behind Irene. " I know you, Ayish, although I'm not sure if we've formally met. Your parents and my mother are friends I think? They often go to your house and eat dinner.I suppose you've noticed." Kogure said noticing that Ayisha couldn't remember a single thing about it. As her eyebrows came together, she tried to figure out what Kogure-san was talking about. After a moment, her eyes lit up in recognition.  
  
" You're Kogure-san, right? Yes, I've seen your parents eat with us.one time." Ayisha smiled.  
  
" Well then, I guess you got yourself a friend from the famous team of Shohoku." Irene said.  
  
-*-  
  
" Sakuragi! You have to avoid making those fouls!" Ayako barked at the red headed guy, standing in the middle of the court. Hanamichi wanted to complain but seeing Haruko standing at the sidelines, watching him with hopeful eyes. He nodded, instead, in acknowledgement of the comment.  
  
" You think we're ready?" Kogure asked nervously, his brown eyes showing deep concern, as he watched the players of Shohoku display their talent.  
  
" Hai, Kogure-san! Akagi's been training the team real hard. I think we can win this game. We've improved a great deal this year, since we started training these guys." Ayako said cheerfully, trying to encourage the vice-captain of a guaranteed victory.  
  
" Don't worry too much, Kogure." An old voice beside him said. It came from Coach Ansei. " If their training flows smoothly and no one else gets in a fight.I'm sure we're going to have a large chance of winning. Don't forget what I once told Hisashi-san. Never give up.."  
  
Kogure looked at his coach in awe. He knew that their coach was a very respectable man, filled with wisdom and determination. But it wasn't exactly the game that he was worried about. It was a girl..that he just couldn't take his mind off. She's known her for years.but why only know did she began to like her? The answer to that question was the thing that he'd been trying to decipher.  
  
" Okay, that will be all you guys!" Ayako called out, at the sound of her stopwatch. The members of the team one by one went inside the locker, and the coach left the gym, leaving Ayako and Kogure behind.  
  
" What's bothering you, Kogure-san?" Ayako asked, as she noticed that Kogure was still in deep thought.  
  
" Huh? Oh.sorry. It's nothing I can't handle, really. I'm worried about the game I guess." Kogure replied absent-mindedly.  
  
" You and I both know that it's not about the game anymore, Kogure. I can see it in your eyes." Ayako said as she smiled affectionately at the vice- captain.  
  
Kogure looked at her wondering what she meant by seeing it in his eyes. 'Could she possibly know it?' Kogure asked himself.  
  
" Well.I guess, I'm just getting that blank stare from you nowadays. If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok.but why don't you try writing to that advice column writer..Natalia? I heard she's good. maybe she can help."  
  
-*-  
  
" I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, alright? Thanks guys. Get some rest." Kenji Fujima, ordered as members of his team one by one left the gym. He was now left alone in the vastness of the whole gymnasium. He didn't feel like going home yet. He didn't want this night to end at all.  
  
He got his basketball and dashed towards the end of the court and did a fantastic lay-up. The ball went straight into the ring, and echoes aired through the gym, as the ball bounced off to the side. He rested his hands on his slightly bent knees, taking in long deep breaths.  
  
Tomorrow.his whole team will be leaving for Shohoku, for the most anticipated game ever. His fear and anticipation were manifested in the drills that he's been doing with his team. He was able to form new plays and taught them how to fight the fiery fury of Shohoku's team.  
  
Strands of his light brown hair covered his eyes, hiding the real emotion that he was feeling. There was only one person that he wanted to talk to.only one person that he wanted to see. He knew that she was there studying in Shohoku, and he was wondering at the same time if she too, anticipated his arrival.  
  
' Fool!' He thought to himself as he started to gather his things. ' She would never wait for you! She probably wouldn't even want to recognize you.' Fujima thought bitterly, as he closed the gym lights and left it, in deep darkness.  
  
-*-  
  
Ayisha threw her black messenger bag on her bed, and plopped herself next to it.  
  
" I'm so tired! Can't I have rest!?!" Ayisha exclaimed to herself. Unaware that her voice was heard in the next room, she jumped up, shocked, when her mother answered back, " Are you ok, Ayisha? Of course, you can get some rest! You need to."  
  
" I'm alright mama-san!" Ayisha called back. She groaned as she managed to stand up and sit down on her desk, filled with lots of paper work.  
  
She looked at the picture frame standing in front of her. It used to bring her good memories, now it was haunting her. It was a picture of her and Fujima, with Fujima's arms wrapped around her, and she almost laughing with joy. She tried to smile meekly at it, but her heart found it hard to.  
  
" Enough of you, Fujima. I have some work to do." Ayisha said to the picture standing in front of her. She reached into the pile of letters that she got from her inbox at the office, and opened it.  
  
" Oh. I see it's you again." She recognized, as she started to read the letter coming from Jaded.  
  
' First of all, I would like to say thank you for that wonderful advice you gave me. You're right. I really can't forget her. She's too beautiful to be forgotten. I've also tried to venture myself into sports.preferably basketball, just so I could take my mind of her. It did made me forget her for awhile.but I can't. I'm hoping I could run into her tomorrow.do you think.I should talk to her? Should I tell her that I love her still? I really do want to tell her what I feel.but I don't know if she still feels the same. And I guess.well, I'm just afraid that I might get hurt by the pain of rejection. Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore.I just want her to know that I love her. Wondering, Jaded.'  
  
Ayisha was touched by what the guy wrote. It was so full of emotion, so honest, and so real. Ayisha half wished that Fujima would do the same for her. For a moment there, she began to wonder if he still loved her. She shook her head dismissing the absurd thought.  
  
' He probably wouldn't want to recognize me now that, he's famous.' Ayisha reminded herself. 'You're just a column writer.in fact, an anonymous column writer. No one even recognizes the real you behind that pen name. They may thank Natalie.but never Ayisha.'  
  
She sighed, as she got her pen, and again wrote down what she thought was right.  
  
' Thanks for the compliment, Jaded. If you really love her.tell her. Don't be afraid of what she'll think. of what he'll think (if in case she has another boyfriend)..or what her friends will think. What's important is that you tell her. Let her know about what you feel.but at the same time don't expect.just accept, whatever her reaction will be.'  
  
Don't expect.just accept. Ayisha smirked at her own advice that she knew very well, she found it hard to follow. 


	4. The Confession

CHAPTER 4  
  
Kogure walked through the hallways of Shohoku High, remembering Ayako's advice that he ought to write to the school paper's advice column. He still hadn't made a move, and the more that his problem bothered him. He came home that night, wanting to write. wanting to pour everything that his heart felt but he didn't know where to start. And exactly what was his problem? His letter would end up as a bunch of words absorbing all emotion, longing and pain.  
  
'I can't believe I'm such a wuss!' Kogure thought to himself. Indeed, he wasn't like those other guys in his team, where in women would just come up to them and ask for their number, as they giggle in their site. No one.,not even one would do that.  
  
'Is it because of the glasses?' Kogure wondered. ' Nah! It's not that. I just don't have the certain.aura to it.' He assured himself. The image of the girl that he liked so much, flashed in his mind.  
  
He shook his head fiercely, trying to shake-off the addictive thought. 'There has got to be a way. School paper? No way.that would be too vulgar, what if in the middle of reading it, she finds out that she's the one?.I wouldn't know if I could live through that..But who can I turn to? I can't ask the guys in the team! No way! I'll end up killing myself for the humiliation! But who?.. How?' These thoughts ran through his mind, each question banging in his head.  
  
His mind too caught up with his pondering questions that he accidentally ran into someone across the hallway, sending the person's things flying across the hallway.  
  
" I'm sorry. I.didn't see you coming.I was thinking.my mind was somewhere else.I'm sorry." Kogure stammered as he immediately started picking up the scattered papers on the floor, without even bothering to look at the person he bumped into.  
  
His eyes widened with surprise, when he realized that it was Ayisha that he bumped into. It was as if the dark clouds in his thoughts faded away, knowing that he saw just the person he needed to talk to.  
  
Kogure's mind was too distracted with his ideas churning, that he didn't notice that he had been staring at Ayisha for 5 seconds already. His thoughts were interrupted when Ayisha broke the trance. " Nani?" Ayisha asked, as she slowly stood up.  
  
" Oh.sorry..I." Kogure stammered, as he slowly stood up also, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
" It's okay, Kogure-san!" Ayisha interrupted cheerfully.  
  
Kogure grinned in embarrassment.  
  
" Well.okay..I see you're not saying anything today.I might as well be headed off to my room." Ayisha said, slowly walking away, at the same time wondering what was bothering Kogure.  
  
But before she could think of any answers, Kogure caught up with her. " Ayisha-san! Wait!"  
  
Ayisha turned around, looking at a somehow bewildered Kogure. " Okay.are you going to answer me now? What's the matter?" Ayisha repeated.  
  
"Well.I saw you during the interview the team had with Irene.so, it means that you're from The Flame, right?" Kogure asked cautiously.  
  
" Yeah." Ayisha replied, slowly nodding her head, wondering where Kogure was driving at.  
  
" So.I guess you know who Natalia is?"  
  
Ayisha was surprised by his question. 'Why would he ask about her, anyway?' Ayisha thought to herself.  
  
" Uhh.Ayisha?" Kogure interrupted.  
  
" Oh.yeah, of course, I know her. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me who she really is because."  
  
" NO WAY! Why would I do that?" Ayisha reacted defensively.  
  
" BECAUSE! I need to talk to her!" Kogure pleaded.  
  
" Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to right her a letter!" Ayisha replied.  
  
Kogure shook his head fiercely in reply. " Besides I can't let the whole school know about my problem! That would be humiliating! What if the girl would find out that she's the one I'm talking about?!" Kogure explained.  
  
" SO! It's a love problem?" Ayisha said, raising one eyebrow at Kogure.  
  
" Nani? No.no..the girl is.my mom.yeah! Yeah, the girl I'm talking about is my mom!" Kogure said, trying to put Ayisha off the track.  
  
" Seriously, Kogure-san, you don't know a thing about lying." Ayisha said, shaking her head, clearly seeing through Kogure.  
  
" Alright, alright! So it's a girl! Now, can you tell me who Natalia is so I can talk to her personally?!" Kogure said, sounding completely desperate.  
  
" So you have a crush on her? " Ayisha continued, testing further Kogure's patience.  
  
" Nani?! No! Well. yeah..NO!" Kogure exclaimed, trying to control himself from completely going nuts.  
  
"Aaahh..so you like her! Then make a move, silly boy! Does she have a boyfriend already? Is that your problem?" Ayisha teased.  
  
" No! She doesn't have a boyfriend!" Kogure said, nearing the limit of his patience.  
  
" Then, what's your problem?!" Ayisha asked, irritating Kogure more with her calmness.  
  
" Tell me first who Natalia is." Kogure insisted.  
  
" Nope." Ayisha said, simply dismissing Kogure's persistence.  
  
" NANI! You've been asking me those questions and you still can't tell me who Natalia is?! Why?!"  
  
" Because, I know her. And it's a violation against her privacy that I tell you her true identity."  
  
Kogure let out a sigh, knowing right then and there, that all his efforts were useless, knowing he can't get help from anyone else.  
  
" Aaaawww, Kogure-san, you can tell me your problems if you like. If it would do you much comfort, I'll tell 'Natalia' about me.and I'll ask her for you. You can think of me as your mediator.well, sort of." Ayisha said, trying to comfort the weary vice-captain.  
  
Kogure remained silent for awhile, his thoughts running over Ayisha's proposition. After awhile, his tensed expression calmed down and finally he smiled.  
  
" Alright! But! You have to promise not to tell a soul.only you and Natalia should know about this." Kogure claimed.  
  
" I promise." Ayisha said, holding up both her palms. " Now, can I please demand a name of this mystery girl we're talking about here?" Ayisha asked.  
  
" Alright..the girl I'm talking about.is Ayako." Kogure finally admitted, not only to Ayisha, but also to himself. 


	5. Seeing him

CHAPTER 5  
  
They continued their walk along the corridors, as Kogure found him self taking Ayisha to her next room. Ayisha nodded silently, listening to Kogure's words, filled with worry, fear, excitement, and .well, desperation.  
  
" You, well, Natalia, has to help me." Kogure finally ended.  
  
Before Ayisha could reply, the school bell sounded and the students of Shohoku High flooded the hallway with chatter, and hurrying footsteps.  
  
Ayisha stopped walking ang looked at him straight in the eye. " I'll try to help you, ok? I'll also try to ask help from Natalia, but.I'm not the sure guarantee to all your problems, Kogure. In the end, you'll have to fix it by yourself. And you know what I mean. Time will come when you'll have to confront Ryota about it."  
  
Kogure nodded in reply, fearing the truth in Ayisha's words.  
  
-*-  
  
" Well, here's my room, I guess you better walk to where you're headed. Thanks for accompanying me, and bringing my stuff." Ayisha said, as she stopped just outside of room 408. Kogure smiled in return as he carefully gave Ayisha the tons of books and paper work she was carrying. When she was finally able to carry everything, she smiled in return and headed straight for the door. But just as she was about to step in, something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She looked towards her right. Peering through the crowded hallway, she noticed a very familiar face.  
  
She shook her head, brushing her thoughts away, making sure that it wasn't just her imagination. She looked again, this time the person that seemed familiar to her, standing 18 feet away, was staring back at her.  
  
Her heart pounded incessantly inside her, fearing the very answer that has been echoing in her mind. ' There's no way that it's him.why would he be here, anyway? Is it because of the game?'  
  
Her thoughts where interrupted when her professor called her attention, ordering her to come inside. She nodded in reply, and took a quick look to where the mysterious yet familiar person used to stand.  
  
Because of the students running to and fro, trying to beat the bell, she could only see the back of the person, walking away, with his right arm around the shoulder of a girl.who was walking with him.  
  
' He has a girlfriend,.already.here in highschool?' Ayisha thought to herself as she slowly walked inside.  
  
-*-  
  
He walked in deep thought, recalling the image of the girl he once.rather still loved in his mind. She was with a guy? Someone new, perhaps? Or someone courting her, trying to win her heart? He winced as these painful questions banged in his head. He can't believe he had to be here. ' Of course, you want to see her.' A voice in the back of his mind said to him.  
  
" Aaaaaaarggggghhhh! I can't believe I brought you here! Now you're back again into that dazed state!" His cousin, Irene said, letting out her exasperation.  
  
" Huh? I'm sorry.I just can't believe that.How could she..Why would she.." Fujima replied.  
  
" Kenji-san! I can't understand a word you're saying! You just saw her and wham! You're back into the state where I can't even recognize my cousin anymore!."  
  
" Who was that guy? Didn't you see her? He was with a guy! I shouldn't have come here! If I only knew that she already has a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell me, Irene?!" Fujima said trying to control his own temper.  
  
" What are you talking about? Ayisha doesn't have a boyfriend! I didn't see any guy with her! "  
  
" She doesn't? How do you know? You're mistaken, Irene-san. I could see above the crowd.the guy was as tall as I am.a basketball member probably..." Fujima said, trailing the last part of his sentence, caught up in his own thoughts.  
  
" Well, gee, Kenji, maybe because my height is just of the average person unlike you! Besides, Ayisha-san doesn't have at least a decent friend in the basketball team! Well maybe, Fujima but she just met him this week, so I don't think they've come that far to being more than a friend! Stop worrying.."  
  
" Wait. What did you say again?" Fujima said, stopping his cousin's blabbering.  
  
Irene only replied with a questioning look, unable to comprehend what Fujima was driving at.  
  
" Who's Ayisha's friend in the Shohoku team? You mentioned someone."  
  
" Kogure?"  
  
" I see." Fujima replied. Inside, his heart was slowly bleeding. If he was indeed the guy that took his place, he wouldn't forgive him for it.  
  
-*-  
  
She hugged herself tightly, her own book reports and papers, pressing her chest. It was already 8 o'clock, and the moon was glowing lightly above her, lighting the path ahead of her. It was a good thing that she was able to call her parents, saying that she'd be late for dinner, or else they'd have the police searching for her now.  
  
A gust of wind blew from behind her. Her long brown hair flowed with the wind, as she walked in a slow pace. She was in deep thought since she left school. Trying to figure out the answers to everyone's problems wasn't such an easy task to take everyday. She'd have to read a variety of self- help books, some she'd borrow, and some she'd buy for herself. After all, she too needed some help.  
  
Her arms were aching by now, with 4 books on the other hand, and a garbage bag full of letters in the other. She let out a sigh as she placed her things down on the pavement and leaned her back on the lamppost near it.  
  
' So it was Irene that he was with awhile ago.' Ayisha thought to herself, remembering what her bestfriend told her a while ago, after confronting her about Fujima.  
  
Her heart cringed at the paining thought of the guy that she used to love. ' It was Kenji Fujima, alright. That was him standing in the whole way.more than ten feet away from me.'  
  
Remembering him standing there, she wanted to drop all of her things and hug him again. She was confused by the mixed emotions filling up inside her. She was happy at the same time she felt like crying with anger and pain.  
  
She tried to dismiss away the pain by deciding to resume her walking. She bent down and slowly gathered her things. But then an icy chill ran down her spine, as a deep black shadow loomed over her.  
  
Trying to ignore the pain inside her, she slowly looked up towards the thing that was blocking the moon's comforting light.  
  
" Kenji-san.." Ayisha gasped. 


	6. Considering the Possibilities

CHAPTER 6  
  
Ayisha didn't know but Fujima was also as stunned as she was. Seeing her intense dark brown eyes looking back at him, Fujima wanted to drop down beside her and hug her fear away. But pride masked his emotions and he calmly bent down to help her carry her things.  
  
Time ran as slow as it could, for as he bent down next to her, the two stared into each other's eyes and the hidden truth of their soul could be seen. Ayisha didn't have the strength to look into his eyes that she gently looked away and quietly stood up.  
  
They were both standing now. With Fujima remembering the scene in the hallway that day, he stared blankly into the darkness, his brown tresses slightly covering the cover of his eyes. Ayisha looked down, as if waiting for something to break the silence. There was too much intensity in the stillness of the night that it had to be broken. But sensing that Fujima wasn't going to say anything at all, Ayisha felt the need to walk away, slightly turning to where she was headed.  
  
" I just arrived and now, you're walking away from me ..again?" Fujima suddenly spoke, as if a force made her feet so numb it couldn't walk.  
  
Ayisha could feel the pain in his voice. It was there again, that pain that she'd once try to run away from. She closed her eyes trying to eradicate the hurt she was feeling, Opening her eyes again, it was those bitter tears that surfaced.  
  
" It's because my presence doesn't seem to be wanted, Kenji-san." Ayisha replied with the same coldness that Fujima seemed to show.  
  
Fujima's heart cringed hearing Ayisha say his name once again. The truth in her statement seemed to scar his heart once more. And although he could feel himself break down, his pride didn't let it show.  
  
" What are you doing here, at this time of the night? Alone?" Fujima asked.  
  
" I work for the school paper . . . I have deadlines that I need to meet."  
  
" I know. Then why didn't you ask those friends of yours from the Shohoku team to walk you home?"  
  
" Because they're not really my friends. I only know Kogure." Ayisha answered half unsure of what he was driving at.  
  
Fujima felt a pang of pain hearing his rival's name.  
  
" Kogure .." Fujima said to himself.  
  
" Besides, I don't need to. I can take care of myself."  
  
" Right. You don't need me anymore." Fujima muttered.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
' Why is he acting like this? He's so. . . .cold! And heartless. . . .and even irritating!?' Ayisha thought to herself, trying to control her stirring emotions. Both of them went into deep silence. Each wanting to say so much but not having the strength to say it. Ayisha couldn't take it an longer. She knew that she was about to break. She really had to leave. The coldness of the night was too much that it seemed to be epitomized in Fujima's cold expression.  
  
" Fine. If you're just going to stand there, I might as well leave. My parents are waiting for me." Ayisha ended the short conversation, as she started to walk away. Her feet seemed the have gained also the heaviness in her heart for she found every step, a struggle. She didn't want to leave him that night. She wanted to talk to him and ask him how he was, but his coldness was more than she could bear.  
  
Moving only three feeble steps, she wasn't able to resist the urge to say something without looking back. " By the way. . . . good luck on your game tomorrow. I might be watching. Goodnight.my Kenji-san." Ayisha said, saying the last phrase to herself.  
  
But the night was too still that even Ayisha's faint voice can be heard. And as Fujima heard her words, a bitter tear slowly fell from his eye.  
  
-*-  
  
Kogure slumped his blue sports bag over his shoulder as he trudged his tired body out of the locker room. Even though practice ended a little earlier was usual, his body was tense that even the hot shower did nothing to relax his words. He knew that Ayako was part of his anxiety. He let out a sigh as he started walking through the hallway and outside the building.  
  
He wanted to go home immediately that he wished he'd just float through the air into his room. His feet couldn't bear standing any longer. Aside from the imminence of the most awaited game, the continuous longing for Ayako constantly bothered his mind. Until now, he had no idea how to express the way he felt.  
  
" Hi, Kogure!" A cheery voice greeted from behind him, its sound contradicting the darkness of the night.  
  
It was Ayako's voice that made his heart leap instantly. He turned to face her and the sight of her made all his pains vanish. He smiled meekly not knowing what to do or say.  
  
" Don't tell me your mind's already bothered by the big game tomorrow, Kogu-san?" Ayako said, as she started to walk by Kogure, and patted him slightly on the back.  
  
Kogure just shrugged in response, trying to suppress the tingling sensation from Ayako's simple touch.  
  
" Okay, the vice-captain is in such a serious mood tonight? Is it because of this certain problem that you don't really want to talk about?" Ayako teased, as she tried to look intently in his eyes.  
  
" No. . . . .no, it's the game. I'm just worried about the game." Kogure said calmly, trying to suppress himself from telling her his feelings.  
  
" I don't think you shouldn't be that worried Kogure. You've already seen the improvement of everyone!" Ayako encouraged.  
  
Kogure remained silent, listening to the contradicting voices in his head.  
  
' Tell her now!' 'no! It's a stupid tactless move!' 'But what if this is your last chance?' 'no! there has to be another chance.' Kogure's voices rambled in his head.  
  
The jet-black haired vice-captain seemed to have lost himself in thought, that he didn't notice a minute has gone by without the two of them talking.  
  
" Okay.I guess you're into that silent mode again.I must be going my way now." Ayako said carefully, trying not to distract Kogure's thinking.  
  
"No!" He blurted out.  
  
Ayako looked at him stunned.  
  
" I'll walk you home, if you don't mind, of course."  
  
Ayako nodded. " Thanks. . . . "  
  
The night drifted by. As they walked, moonlight guided their path. Both of them walked in silence. Ayako not wanting to bother Kogure's thoughts, unaware that Ayako was the only person in Kogure's mind at that moment. They walked up to Ayako's house. Kogure smiled again meekly, unable to say anything proper.  
  
" I'm worried about you, Kominobu Kogure. I know something's bothering. But. . . hey, I'm here if you need me, alright?" Ayako comforted, trying to get him out of his deep thoughts.  
  
Kogure silently nodded, as he meekly smiled at Ayako's comforting words. Ayako felt relieved seeing Kogure out his trance.  
  
" Goodnight then. And goodluck in the big game tomorrow." Ayako said as she gave Kogure a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Before Kogure could ask what the sudden gesture was all about, he was met with the silent closing of the door. He stood there for a second trying to determine if what just happened was real or just a fragmented part of his daydreaming. 


	7. Remembering the past

CHAPTER 7  
  
Ayisha slowly entered her house, and trudged up the stairs, towards her bedroom. She slowly opened the door, and closed behind. Putting off the lights, leaving only her night lamp on, she plopped herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She sought refuge in her own bedroom but the coldness of the night persisted, and she felt terribly alone. She was so angry, hurt, betrayed, and bitter. So many emotions seemed to well up inside that her tears were her only chances of washing it all away. She sat up, trying to calm her self down, as she leaned against the wall. Her mind was defiant, telling her to stop being such a big baby.  
  
Her hands covered her face as if trying to suppress her tears. She looked up for a moment and saw the only thing that the light cast itself on. It was the captured stillness of the past happy memories. The emotion revealed in the picture irritated and tormented her that she slammed it hard, down on the table. Glass splinters flew from underneath the frame, as cracks formed along with it.  
  
She noticed a tiny piece pierced in her right wrist. She calmly pulled it out with her left hand. Blood slowly formed at the opening. Ayisha watched with an icy expression, feeling no need to wash the blood away. To her, this was no match for the stabs she felt when she once loved Fujima.  
  
(flashback)  
  
'It can't be. This is not happening. . .' Thoughts of disbelief and anxiety ran through Ayisha's head, as she tried to walk fast towards the school gym.  
  
'They're wrong. It's all just a stupid rumor, that some jealous person started!' The more she tried to doubt what everyone was telling her, the more the story affirmed itself.  
  
She ran past students that lingered in the hallway. She wanted to know once and for all.  
  
' I should've been there! But it's not my fault is it? I have other commitments too!' She re-assured herself. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the harshness of truth, as she opened the gym door. But before she could enter, she noticed something in her peripheral vision. She looked at her right and saw the back of a tall guy, wearing the Shoyo basketball uniform. Something inside her, pushed her to find out who it was, as she slowly walked towards the person. As she did, she could distinguish that it was a conversation between a guy and a girl.  
  
As she drew nearer, she was hearing phrases and words that seemed to confirm the rumors she's been hearing.  
  
'Nothing happened, ok?!' a voice coming from the basketball player said.  
  
' Oh. . . but something did happen Fujima. Something very exciting. . . something hard to forget. You and I both know that.' A voice coming from the blond-haired girl standing right in front of her lover, said.  
  
Ayisha couldn't believe what she's hearing, and she froze hearing Fujima's name in the conversation.  
  
' Well, you shouldn't have told that to your friends! Now, I'm the newest topic in every girl's bathroom! Thanks to you! I don't know what Ayisha will say.' Fujima said, as he worried on Ayisha's reaction.  
  
Ayisha's temper began to rise but she tried to compose herself. She didn't want to make a scandal in front of the bitch.  
  
' Why worry about her? You've been complaining haven't you? You say she doesn't understand your priorities as captain? Needs too much attention? Or rather, once you give her the attention, she's there curled up in her own little world at the newspaper office? I'm telling you, Fujima, you're far better off, without Little Ms. Needy.' The blond girl pointed out.  
  
Ayisha almost felt her breathing stop. She was too dumbfounded with what she was hearing. But she couldn't shout out. Fujima might hear her eavesdropping and who knows what will happen next. She was trying to control her anger. She was suppressing it so much that it came out in the form of tiny water droplets, dripping slowly from her eyes. She submitted herself into a whirling trance, voices from the conversation she just heard, echoing in her head.  
  
But she was immediately pulled out from her thoughts, as she was bumped by none other than, Fujima. She looked up at him and tears continued to pour from her eyes.  
  
(end-of-flashback)  
  
The captain of Shoyo angrily kicked a stone, sitting quietly in the sidewalk. The stone sailed flying into the air and hit itself hard, down on the pavement. He tried to restrain his anger but it was no use, hearing the sound of his rival's name echoing in his head, made his fists clench.  
  
' She didn't have to deny it! I would have perfectly accepted it well!' Fujima thought angrily.  
  
' Yeah right! Accept it well? You'd probably kick that baka's butt!' His mind told him.  
  
Seeing her tonight brought him pain once again. As if someone, ripped of the skin in his supposedly healing heart. Looking into her eyes made his defenses crumble down. He wanted to do away with the pride but he didn't have the strength at all.  
  
' But I heard it! I distinctly heard it! She said my name. . .' Fujima recalled. As if to torment him more, he heard the familiar voice of his ex-lover saying those words again. . . 'my Kenji-san'. He cringed and let out an exasperated breathing.  
  
' Fool! You were only pretending that you heard it. She said nothing!' A voice from his mind countered him.  
  
' No! I heard it! There's still hope! She might still have even a single drop of love for me!' His heart snapped back.  
  
" Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fujima shouted, as he ran his fist in the trunk of a tree beside him. At last, he was able to stop the fury of his mind and heart's debate. The confusion was tiring him and he knew he had a game the next day. A very important game. Basketball was one of the reasons why they had broken up. Ayisha demanded time from him and time was the one resource he was scarce of. . . .  
  
(flashback)  
  
" You're leaving again? To that party? Why can't you just go home and study?" Ayisha asked worriedly. It was obvious that she opposed Fujima's going to the party that night.  
  
" I don't have to study ok? My grades are perfectly fine! There's nothing to worry about! I need to relax and have fun! Why can't you go with me?" Fujima said as possibly as he could, trying to cover-up his rising temper. This was one of a thousand arguments that he had with her. Inside, he knew he was starting to reach his saturation point.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you?! I can't go! I have to take care of the house. Mom and Dad are out tonight. I promised I'd watch the house for them. Why can't YOU stay with me, instead of going to that party!?" Ayisha said heatedly. Ayisha's heat hammered as her temper started to rise. Ayisha tried to hide her disappointment. She couldn't understand the point of this argument. She knew very well that she'd get jealous if Fujima persisted to go without her. Fujima was too much of a popular guy. She knew girls would just swarm at his feet without her presence.  
  
" Because I don't want to!" Fujima snapped back.  
  
Ayisha stood there, numb for a second hearing, Fujima's words stab her heart. Ayisha had had enough. It was the final blow that made her walls fall down. Tears started to surface in her eyes, forming a sparkling shield over it. She was using all of the pride that she had left.  
  
" I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean that. . ." Fujima said, noticing the hurt he has caused her.  
  
" Of course, you didn't Kenji. You never mean anything at all. Perhaps even I don't mean a thing to you? You know what? Go to the party. Have fun. Do what you want to do. But if you do something, and that something hurts me. I'm leaving ok." Ayisha said sternly, trying to calm her shaking voice.  
  
" You talk as if I don't get hurt at all?!" Fujima blurted out. He was starting to get irritated by the minute. He didn't know what exactly Ayisha was asking of him.  
  
"Maybe you should ask yourself, Fujima. Maybe you don't get hurt at all." Ayisha said icily. Taking one good look at him, she turned her back and went away.  
  
(end-of-flashback)  
  
" D'aho!" Fujima said to himself. He knew very well, he shouldn't have said that because after that, the change of events where hard to keep track off. One thing led to another. From being upset, he got drunk, got drunk. . . and them BOOM, as if out of nowhere, he wakes up in an apartment, with a naked blond girl sleeping beside him.  
  
" Stupid son of bitch!" He said to himself, as he slammed his fist in the trunk. After awhile, his hand was starting to bleed from the wound he has caused. Realizing what he had just done to himself, he held his hand, let out a sigh and calmly walked home. There was a game tomorrow. No time for useless self-pity sessions. 


	8. Misinterpretations

Chapter 8  
  
" 1, 2, 3, Sho Ho Ku!!!" The home team roared as they raised their long arms high in the air. Every member was then calm, and confident, determined to face the imminent battle.  
  
Kogure deeply took a breath and exhaled, gathering up all his strength and yet, trying also to calm his soul. He sat down on the bench, next to Ayako, and roamed his eyes over the whole court. Seeing his opponents prepared as they were made his stomach tighten. He glanced at Shohoku's starting line-up. The team captain, Akagi Takenori stood at his right, stiff as a totem pole, contemplating on the game's strategies. Rukawa, with his usual expression of icy blankness, took in his occasional sip of water. Mitsui was intently talking with Coach Ansei, confirming and clarifying each detail of the game plan. Sakuragi was talking and boasting his intelligence in baskeball to Haruko, who was seated at the first row of the upper box. And finally, Ryota. There he was sitting on the other side of Ayako. . . with his usual flirty conversation.  
  
Seeing both of them reminded him of Ayisha's cautious words. 'Sooner or later, you'll have to face your problem. . . '. His heart tightened knowing that his feelings with Ayako would probably destroy his friendship with Ryota. The answer to his pressing problem? He absolutely had no idea.  
  
" Hey, Kogure Sempai! Do you think we'll stand a chance against them?!" Ryota asked, noticing Kogure's dazed entrancement towards the basketball court. Focusing their attention on the vice-captain, both Ayako and Ryota expected for an answer. Ryota's inquiry didn't seem to immediately register in Kogure's mind.  
  
" I think the vice-captain's thinking shouldn't be interrupted, Miyagi. . . " Ayako commented, as she became aware of Kogure's strange passive behavior.  
  
" I do hope I win. . .yes, I do hope I stand a chance. . . " Kogure muttered to himself.  
  
" Nani, Kogure?" Ryota asked.  
  
" Huh?! Yes! I think we do stand a chance." Kogure answered with a perplexed look, unsure of his reply.  
  
Ayako and Ryota exchanged puzzled glances, revealing their own confusion on Kogure's actions. But everyone's thoughts and actions were interrupted, as the buzzer sounded signaling for the start of the game.  
  
-*-  
  
At the sound of the buzzer, Team Shoyo gave out a shout and slowly took their positions on the court. Fujima glanced for a while at the Press bench where his cousin was seated.  
  
' Still no sign of her. . . and the game is about to start.' Fujima thought as his eyes roamed around the corner and darted from bleacher to bleacher.  
  
As if on cue, a familiar person entered from one of the corners of the gym. Ayisha walked as fast as she could towards the bench passing by Shohoku's Team.  
  
" Goodluck Kogure-san!" Ayisha cheered as she gave him a soft squeeze on the arm.  
  
" Thanks, Ayi-san. I just hope we win this game. . . " The vice- captain replied worriedly.  
  
Ayisha pulled his arm down, insisting him to bend towards her. Ayisha covered her mouth and whispered softly in his ear, " Who knows kogu-san, you might not only win this game but also win Ayako's heart?!"  
  
Kogure grinned in amusement and let out a soft laugh as Ayisha nudged him. Ayisha waved a goodluck and walked towards Irene. Kogure smiled at her. It was amazing how such a short conversation about Ayako could remove the tension inside him.  
  
But of course, watching it all from a distance, Fujima couldn't heart the words that they were uttering. He could only derive meaning from the actions that could speak more than what it really wanted to say. He glowered at the sight of Kogure's smile.  
  
' Did she really have to do that in front of me?! I wonder what she told him. Words of love and support I suppose? Well, Kogure . . . I might've lost to you with Ayisha. . . but never will I let you lose in this game.'  
  
-*-  
  
" Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" Irene exclaimed as her bestfriend sat beside her.  
  
" I'm sorry. . . I had a rough night and I over slept." Ayisha answered as she hastily fixed her things and prepared herself to watch the game.  
  
Irene continued looking at her, as if trying to wait for some explanation.  
  
" Nani, Irene?!" Ayisha said noticing the way she was being looked at.  
  
" Is there something you want to tell me?" Irene asked.  
  
" Irene-san, if you're referring to your cousin, I'm afraid this is not the right time to talk about it." Ayisha dismissed.  
  
" So, that's the reason for that dark circle around your eyes. What happened? Did you guys talk or something?"  
  
" Now, is not the right time Irene. . . the game is about to start. . . " Ayisha said impatiently.  
  
" Okay, okay. But you ought to know, Fujima's been looking for you,too." Irene replied.  
  
Ayisha looked at her bestfriend, wondering if she was joking or not. 'Impossible. Not with what I felt last night' Ayisha remembered angrily. She was too upset too even hear Fujima's name. Right now, with all her anger against Fujima, she felt a tremendous surge of school spirit well up inside her.  
  
Players of both teams took their positions getting ready for the game's first jump ball. She could see the determination in the home team's eyes. ' You guys could do it, I know you can.' Ayisha thought to herself as she glanced at the worried look of the players sitting at the bench. She returned her look back on the court and glanced at one of the familiar player's of Shoyo.  
  
As if by instinct, feeling someone watching him, Fujima looked at the girl sitting beside his cousin. He was surprised that Ayisha was even looking at him. But it was a different look now, very different from the look that she gave him last night. Now, only pain and coldness surfaced in Ayisha's hazel eyes.  
  
" By the way, Ayi-san, is there something going on between you and Kogure?" Irene casually asked.  
  
Ayisha's head whirled in astonishment. ' Where did that question come from?!' Ayisha asked to herself as she gave her bestfriend a perplexed expression. She was too shocked to even answer the question that all she could reply was the shaking of her head.  
  
" Alright, alright, I thought so. Fujima's wrong again." Irene said, as she got the message coming from Ayisha's actions.  
  
" Nani? Fujima?" was all that Ayisha could say. 


End file.
